


~Time~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amamiya Ren is a Sweet Boyfriend, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover Pairing, Dork Naegi Makoto, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naegi Makoto is Ren's Good Luck, Not Always Canon Compliant - Persona 5: The Royal, Other characters mentioned but not seen - Freeform, Post-Trigger Happy Havoc, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~First Crossover ship and fic. Tell me what you think, and happy 2021 to everyone.~
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Amamiya Ren, Naegi Makoto/Kurusu Akira, Naegi Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	~Time~

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fan of both the Persona and Dangan Ronpa series. I love both Naegi Makoto and Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira/Persona 5 Protagonist, which led to this fun little experiment.
> 
> ~I also was listening to P3P's "Time" while writing this. Enjoy.~

Amamiya Ren was pretty. Anyone with eyes can see that and document it for others unaware of this indisputable fact. He was gorgeous despite being oh so very humble: wide, round eyes the color of cool gray gunmetal, somehow not as unnerving and striking with a pair of wide, thick black plastic fashion glasses on. A mane of frizzy, extremely curly and tousled black hair that no matter what he did with it, and I do mean no matter what he did with it, remained the same. He could have been out of bed for hours at a time and still looked like he just crawled out from under the comforter. Top that off with long, slender legs, a lanky but promising build with slightly toned arms, in addition to a strong chin, smooth, virgin lips and thick and long and pretty lashes, and you have yourself a living statue.

Or mannequin, considering how easy it was for him to space out...but still, beautiful. Beautiful and handsome, humble and intelligent. Amamiya Ren was very, very, very pretty.

So to see him with such an average-looking boy, said boy rapidly typing away on a pretty big laptop and Ren chuckling as he resumed reading an English piece for class, was rather alarming. Not that Ren wasn’t allowed to hang out with whoever he wanted, he was. And not like Ren had a bloated ego and thus used his looks as a scale of sorts to determine who he got to see on a daily basis, surprisingly he was one of the pretty yet sweet guys. Those are kind of rare to find these days, but they do exist. Example A: Amamiya Ren.

But the boy across from him...he wasn’t ugly or very plain-looking, but he wasn’t as big of a stand-out as the boy sitting across from him.

And yet they were there, laughing away in the comfort of their booth, the average-looking boy sometimes pressing madly the backspace key on his laptop once he processed he made a mistake on whatever he was writing. Maybe a paper? On what it was hard to tell, as what he and Ren were talking about wasn’t related in the slightest.

“So you do watch  _ Featherman R _ !” The average-looking boy exclaimed, his eyes shining with glee. If one were to describe said eyes, perhaps hazel? They looked greener under the lights of LeBlanc, softer and possibly even rounder than Ren’s. But outside they looked golden even, golden with specks of brown and green. It was hard to tell…

Ren’s cheeks, pale and smooth like porcelain, were splashed with pink as he nodded slowly. “Whenever I have the time, yeah. Sometimes I just want to get away from it all, you know? Mindless action to turn my brain off for an hour or so.”

The average-looking boy with discernible eyes nodded, expression understanding to a T. “Yeah, believe me I get it.”

“...If you want, once you’re done with your paper we can head up to my room and catch a few reruns.”

“Really?” The average-looking boy even had an average-looking smile. It somehow, however, made Ren’s face go from pink to red in two seconds flat.

“Hai, finally got a decent T.V. upstairs. I haven’t really gotten the time to mess around with it much, outside of playing video games with Imoto-chan.”

“It’s a date, Amamiya-senpai!”

“Hmm?!”

“I-I mean, I want to! Not that it’s a date or anything, i-it’s an expression you know?!” The average-looking boy had a streak of red across his nose, and soon his hands left his laptop keyboard to wave back and forth frantically, expression now meek and shy.

Ren stared at him for a few minutes, face completely blank of emotion. Then a smile broke through the cracks and his sweet, gentle laughter spilled free from his lips. The average-looking boy raised a brow in confusion, heart still pounding.

Only for him to squeak and duck his head when Ren said, “You’re so cute, Naegi-kun. I understood what you meant; just tell me when you’re done, okay? I should get back to this book,” the raven let out a dramatic sigh, one finger dancing across the page he’s been on for the last fifteen minutes. “It’s boring but I have to do it, I’m getting better at English though so that’s a plus.”

“...Amamiya-senpai, can I ask you something?”

Ren blinked. “I still don’t get why you call me ‘senpai’ when you’re older than me, but sure go ahead.”

“Do you think you can tutor me in English?” The average-looking boy asked, straightening his back and locking eyes with Ren. “It’s not the best, I think I’m actually flunking that class right now.”

“Aren’t you in University?” Ren frowned, looking disappointed. But not in the average-looking boy, in himself. “I’m just starting off, I’m not sure if I’d be any good, Naegi-kun.”

“Huh?”

Ren looked away, shaking his head. “Trust me, I barely pass the reading out-loud in class. No one says anything about it, but it’s not the best. I don’t want to lead you down the wrong road, you know?” He looked back at the average-looking boy, soon smiling. “If I screw up, you won’t stop by as often right? Not even if I bribe you with coffee and curry…”

“That’s not true! I’d come see you regardless, Amamiya-senpai!” Clearly the average-looking boy was quick to emotion, because his tone made it sound as if Ren had said something horrendous or offending. He was reaching out and taking the raven’s hands in his over the table, cheeks puffed out and nose firmly crinkled. “I like spending time with you, Amamiya-senpai. I love your curry, sure I’m not a big fan of coffee but it goes great with it. I like talking to you, you really do help me focus and I’m getting better in school thanks to you. It was just a suggestion, you don’t have to but don’t think I’d stop coming to see you. Any chance I get, I’ll take it!”

His outburst finally rang in his ears, and the average-looking boy went stiff. He had gotten to his feet at some point during his passionate speech, the sudden action drawing a few eyes. Either Ren was ignoring said eyes or hadn’t noticed at all, his attention solely on his booth-mate. The average-looking boy’s gaze went here, there, everywhere and he ducked his head once again. “G-gomen nasai…”

Ren stayed seated for a bout of slightly awkward silence. The average-looking boy squeaked though when his laptop was slowly clasped shut, he looked up and blushing when he took notice of the lack of distance between his and Ren’s faces. The raven was smiling, a runaway curl sticking to the bridge of his glasses. “You’ve been working nonstop for the past hour, Naegi-kun. Let’s take a break, I’ll make you some curry okay?” The way Ren looked at the average-looking boy was full of adoration and fondness, and he didn’t let go of the other’s hands despite the spectacle he had caused just a few minutes ago. In fact, he used the newly discovered closeness to press their foreheads together. “And I’m really happy you’d come to see me despite being a sucky tutor, Naegi-kun. I’d miss you too much.”

“Amamiya-senpai!”

“Ren, just Ren.” Ren said softly, the two packing up their things. Ren held out his hand for the average-looking boy to take; he did take the offered hand, even lacing their fingers together. With a happy giggle, Ren led the way up to his bedroom, purposely ignoring Sojiro’s raised brow and hint of a smirk.

* * *

“Who are we waitin’ on again?” Sakamoto Ryuji asked with a sigh, folding his arms behind his head. Takamaki Ann elbowed him in the side, getting a glare in return.

“He should be here in five...four...three...two…” Ren counted down thanks to his phone, and soon he was grinning from ear-to-ear when he heard his name over the loud roars already going on in the underground mall.

“Ren-san!”

“Mako-chan!” The raven opened his arms to catch the tinier, small body just in time. Pressing his face into his hair, he sighed. “There you are, did you miss the train this morning?”

“I overslept...gomen nasai! I’ll do better next time, I promise Ren-san.”

Ann and Ryuji looked at one another in shock. This...this wasn’t who they were expecting.

“Oh, you must be Ann-chan and Ryuji-kun! Nice to meet you!” A tiny, pale hand shot out towards them, followed by a rather big smile. “N-Naegi Makoto, Ren-san has told me so much about you two!”

A really short teenage boy, possibly older than them but still really short. His hair was spiky, wild and untamed and a de-saturated brown color. It was clear he washed and took care of his hair, and that this shade was just natural. What was also natural was the very, very apparent ahoge that stood proudly among the rest of the rest of his locks; it only made him look taller for a few seconds, then the truth came out and the illusion was broken. His hazel eyes could be described as washed out, not very vibrant or alluring. Like his hair, his eyes were pretty...average, simple. Standing next to their friend Ren, his plainness was only more obvious.

But he was smiling, he seemed very friendly and it was clear Ren cared a great deal about him. If his arm around his waist was anything to go by.

Naegi Makoto. They’ve only known one Makoto up to this point, and that was Niijima Makoto. And Ren called him “Mako-chan”.

Something was up.

“Takamaki Ann,” Ann said with a lovely smile in return, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. “We’ve heard a lot about you too, Makoto-kun.”

“You’re a lot shorter than I thought you'd be, but nice to meetcha!” Ryuji ignored the glare Ann shot his way as he shook Makoto’s hand shortly after her. “You from Tokyo or what? It’s a big city, and Ren didn’t mention having friends here before.”

“Oh no, out of town! I don’t always get to go out much, with University and all, but when I get to I try to see Ren-san as much as possible.” Makoto explained, his cheeks going a soft pink when Ren-san snorted.

“When you’re not conking out on my bed in the middle of a game.”

“I said I was sorry! Studying was the only thing I did last week, I didn’t want to let my tutor down.” Makoto argued, resting his cheek against Ren’s arm.

Ann and Ryuji had to contain their gasps as Ren went from grinning cockily to blushing and smiling shyly. “You don’t have to worry about letting me down, Mako-chan. You never do; you’re the Ultimate Hope, remember?” He soon cleared his throat and looked around them, “Alright, so Mako-chan’s never been here before. Meaning we have to lead him around like a frightened little puppy dog; Ann knows the best places to start with, so if you’re up for it we can do that.”

Makoto nodded, not letting go of Ren’s arm just yet. “Sounds good! I’m in your hands.” Even though he said this to Ann and Ryuji, and meant it, his eyes were on the raven still.

“Okay, be ready to be my favorite pack mules because I shop ‘til I drop!” Ann said with a soft giggle, taking Makoto by the hand and leading the charge. Ren smiled and encouraged the tinier teen, Makoto nodding once before his attention was on the model blonde.

“He’s short, wow. But he seems nice enough,” Ryuji said to Ren, to make conversation. “So he really is from out of town? And what’s with that ‘Ultimate Hope’ thing from earlier?”

Ren chuckled, “It’s kind of an inside joke, I’ll explain it later I promise.”

* * *

“Let’s see if I can give you a fashion makeover.” Ann said with delight, clapping her hands together. “You’re very cute, Makoto-kun, but I think I can make you even cuter!”

“C-cute? Compared to Ryuji-kun and Ren-san, I’m pretty average.” Makoto said with a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was being so sincere too…

“You seriously need a self-esteem boost. You’re cute, trust me.” Ann’s more maternal, sweeter side came out as she looped one of her arms through his. “Let’s find you some outfits to try on, oh and accessories too! And then you can model them for us, see what we think.”

“Model?!” Makoto looked like a deer caught in headlights. Ren stepped in then and there, gently poking his ahoge.

“Want me in the dressing room with you?”

“O-oh…”

“Yeah, if you want that that’s a good idea. You don’t know me and Ryuji that well enough yet,” Ann shrugged, her cheery mood still in place. Makoto chewed on his lower lip, looking from Ann to Ren before shaking his head. 

“No, it’s alright. I can do this, Ren-san. And like Ann-chan said, you’ll be out here to see me model the outfits too right?”

Ren nodded, “I kind of want to see what Ann thinks is your new style, Mako-chan. Though the hoodie and jeans will always be my favorite look on you.” His smile was tiny and loaded with so much at the same time. And it was for Makoto, as the brunette was soon resembling a tomato.

“Hai, mine too. But I should try new things, and if a beautiful and nice model like Ann-chan wants to help me, I need to take it! Yeah, let’s do this!” Makoto, reinvigorated, balled up one of his hands into a determined fist before following Ann deeper into the store leaving Ren and Ryuji chilling by the dressing rooms.

“Wow, for a shortie he’s pretty loud. Haha, kind of funny too.” Ryuji said with a cheeky grin, laughing when Ren elbowed him in the side. “So how did you meet ‘im again?”

“He stopped by LeBlanc when it was raining one time, he was lost.” Ren said, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the dressing room doors. “He had no idea where he was, he took the wrong trains and was freezing. He had some money on him, and I was just finishing up a fresh batch of curry so I gave him some on the house. I almost burned his tongue off, and he was eating so fast-”

“Yeah, can’t have him die while you’re on the clock huh?”

“But he liked it, and he enjoyed my coffee for someone who doesn’t really drink coffee. Unless it’s mostly cream and sugar with a splash of coffee,” Ren resumed with his story despite his blond best friend’s silly jab, his tiny smile from earlier returning slightly bigger. “The rain was pretty heavy and he didn’t have an umbrella, so he stayed in for a while. We didn’t talk right then and there, he was really shy. But then I spilled some coffee on the floor, and it was fucking hot so imagine how that went, and Mako-chan helped mop most of it up with napkins. It was still messy, but it was better than the river dripping down the counter.”

“You do get klutzy around your crushes.” Ryuji snickered when Ren slapped his arm.

“He was apologizing even though I was the one who spilled it. Anyway, from there he told me how he didn’t see the forecast calling for rain but that he was lucky he found LeBlanc. I figured he wasn’t from around here since it was raining all week that week, but it was kind of cute you know? I can’t believe he’s two years older than us.”

“Two years?! For real?!”

“Hai, he’s nineteen. He’s in his second year of University, and he still doesn’t know what he’s going to do once he graduates.” Ren rolled his eyes but it was a fond eye roll, an action done only when someone meant a lot to someone else.

And it was obvious this Naegi boy meant a lot to the raven.

“Damn, he’s a mess then.”

“Yeah, but I like that mess. I mean I hang out with you, don’t I?” Ren said with a friendly giggle, that giggle escalating when Ryuji scowled and slapped his arm.

“Baka.”

“You still love me.”

“You’re damn lucky I do!”

“I love you too.”

“Not as much as you like little Naegi.”

“Shut up.” Ren mumbled just as Ann and Makoto returned, the tiny brunette’s arms loaded with several pants and shirts and even a few necklaces dangling off his fingers. “Whoa Ann, you’re buying Mako-chan the whole store?”

“Don’t be silly, these are the essentials,” Ann said as she patted the top of the pile and nearly knocked Makoto over in the process. “He needs variety, again nothing wrong with hoodies and jeans but it doesn’t hurt to try something else every once and awhile. And I’m buying.”

“No, you don’t have to-” Makoto argued only for Ann to roll her eyes and pat the top of his head.

“Sweetie, you’re my dress-up doll for the next few hours. It’s the least I can do, plus unlike Ryuji and Ren I can save you from ending up a fashion disaster.”

“Hey!” Ryuji argued, Ren merely shrugging.

“Eh, at this point there’s no point in arguing with her. Just go with it, Ryu,” Ren gave Ryuji’s shoulder a light squeeze before smiling for Makoto. “And she’ll make you look even cuter, no doubt so give it a shot okay? And whatever you don’t like, we don’t have to take with us.”

“...If you guys are sure.” Makoto whispered, his pale hazel green eyes looking more golden at the moment. Ren reached out and smoothed down the ahoge, only for it to pop up with a vengeance.

“We are, we have all day so let Ann work her magic okay? You’ll look great!” To seal the deal, Ren dropped a soft peck onto Makoto’s forehead, ignoring his flushed cheeks. And Makoto’s too, as the little brunette was very, very pink in the face now.

“Hai, arigato Ren-san!”

“Drop the honorific, will you? We’ve known each other for months now, we’re not strangers and I’m definitely not older than you.”

Makoto’s smile was peeking out from under his bangs, and he nodded once. Ann, wanting to save the cute little brunette from dying of embarrassment, picked out one of the shirts and pants and proceeded to drag him away into one of the dressing rooms. “Stay right there you two, you’re all we have for an audience! Make the best of it.”

“Will do!”

* * *

“You look really cute in those clothes and Ann’s loving her new dress-up doll, I say the trip was a win-win.” Ren said with a smile, he and Makoto were chilling at Big Bang Burger today. He watched as the tiny brunette eagerly bit into his burger, the raven stuffing his mouth with fries.

How both remained so skinny with their stomachs was beyond anyone’s understanding.

“Really? You think this looks good?” Makoto asked with his mouth full. He got side looks from other customers having lunch, but Ren paid them no mind.

Ren’s smile broadened.

Makoto was out of his usual hoodie, blazer and jeans for an olive green tank top, a red one on top of it, dark blue jean shorts and his usual red converse. He had a light black jacket tied around his waist, and his hair, usually a mess and sticking up everywhere, was brushed back and smoothed by Ann’s careful hands. A few locks stuck up at awkward angles, but it only drew attention to Makoto’s wide eyes and still round face.

He was adorable, and Ann really outdid herself this time.

“Perfection.” Ren replied with, licking some ketchup off his fingers. “I think we both look perfect today.”

“I can’t believe you’re wearing a dress, Ren-chan. I-I mean, it looks great on you! I-”

“You think so?” Ren winked at Makoto, lacking his usual fashion glasses. Makoto turned pink and took a bigger bite of his burger.

“You know I think so,” the tiny brunette whined, mouth full. Ren shook his head, shoulders shaking with contained laughter.

“Well thanks, I’ve been wanting to experiment with my style for a while now. Guess you’re my guinea pig with this too, huh?”

Makoto didn’t reply, still chewing but his eyes were on Ren regardless. He happily devoured the rest of his fries, still missing some of the ketchup on his cheek. It dawned on the tiny brunette then and there that, in a way, he and Ren matched: the raven wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans under a thin-strapped red dress. He wasn’t wearing sneakers, instead a pair of simple red sandals and his frizzy hair maintained by several, and Makoto sees several, bobby pins. Very light makeup which consisted of light red eyeshadow, light pink lipstick and blush, and Ren’s nails had clear polish so they seemed to shine under the lights of the burger joint. His bag was to his left and Morgana-less, the feline preferring to hang out with Futaba today, phone on vibrate.

...Ren looked really pretty as a girl. Sure he was flat-chested, but the thick lashes, soft hair and long legs more than made up for it.

And his ass, though Makoto made it a daily mission not to look there! Sometimes he screwed up, but he was getting better at it he swears!

“Mako-chan? You there?”

“Huh? O-oh yeah, this burger’s just so good! I’m going to have to order another.”

“Go ahead, on me today.”

“You sure?”

“Mako-chan.” Ren glared. Makoto giggled.

“Fine, fine. Thanks, Ren-chan.”

“Thanks for going out with me.”

“Eh?!”

“Nothing, man these fries are good!”

* * *

“I’m not short, you’re just freakishly tall!” Makoto whined as Ren gently patted the top of his head. “Hey, my ahoge!”

“Did you know that ahoges usually indicate a person’s airheaded-ness?” Ren asked with a cheeky grin, eyes shining devilishly.

“Are you saying I’m dumb?”

“Maybe simple-minded, scattered-brained, but definitely not dumb.” Ren assured, pecking Makoto’s cheek. “You’re still short though, I have to bend down every time just to kiss you.”

“Then pick me up to kiss me.”

“Hey, good idea,” Ren ignored Makoto’s squeak of alarm as he pulled the tiny brunette to stand on his feet, not caring if his converse dug into the bare skin. Smiling still, the raven picked up Makoto with ease by the waist; brushing long, thin fingers along the older boy’s cheek, Ren took a deep breath before pressing their lips together.

…

Ren was about to pull away, stumble out a hundred apologies and beg for Makoto’s forgiveness only to feel the shorter boy wrap his arms around his neck. That caused Ren to lean forward, the sudden weight catching him off guard; that didn’t encourage him to break the kiss though, instead letting his eyes flutter shut and press back.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, in actuality minutes, before breaking the embrace with a soft popping sound between their mouths. Makoto was as red as Ren’s dress, but he was smiling. He kept his arms looped around the younger boy’s neck, swaying a little.

Ren’s answering grin challenged his usual calm, collected Joker smirk, leaning forward a bit more to press his forehead to Makoto’s.

There was no need for words. Everything was clear in the shared look in their eyes.

* * *

“Please be careful, in there…” Makoto said softly, looking up from petting Morgana to Ren working at his desk.

Ren set down the lockpick he was working on and turned around in his chair, meeting the tiny brunette’s eyes. Fashion glasses on, hair messier than normal and in pajamas, the raven managed a sincere smile and nod.

Makoto, despite his pounding heart, smiled back. Everything will be alright, Ren and the others knew what they were doing.

He just had to believe in them, no matter how stacked the odds against them are.

* * *

“You’re going back home soon,” Makoto said softly, head resting on Ren’s shoulder. “I’m really going to miss you, Ren-chan…”

“Come with me,” Ren said, simply, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt Makoto draw closer.

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” The tiny brunette snickered in spite of his sadness, looping his arm around Ren’s. “I can’t do that, you know that and I know that.”

“I know. But it was worth a shot, right?” The raven let a smile slip, breathing in Makoto’s scent. Despite the de-saturated brown hair looking dry, it was the exact opposite. It was soft, full of life and had this sweet apple cinnamon spice to it. Ren knew that Makoto didn’t use any fancy hair products, so if this was natural then what else did the raven need to be convinced of? To be convinced that his heart was in this tiny brunette’s hands?

“I’ll come visit you, and we’ll talk as much as we can. I’m not ready to let you go, Ren-chan…” Makoto laced his fingers with Ren’s, closing his hazel green eyes. “I don’t think I ever want to let you go.”

“...Then don’t, Mako-chan. If you don’t want to let me go then don’t, because I’m not about to let you go either. I want you by my side, it doesn’t matter to me how. Just stay with me.”

“I will,” Makoto promised, pressing his cheek to Ren’s shoulder. “I’ll stay with you...tonight especially. Can we stop talking about sad stuff? You’re here with me, and that makes me happy.” The tiny brunette’s tone went from heartbreaking to heart melting, as a gentle giggle left his soft lips. “You’re here with me, and tonight I want to do something different.”

“Different?” Ren echoed, cheeks going pink and heart beating a little faster. Luckily his tone didn’t give away the mixture of nerves and excitement building up in his stomach.

“Hai, different. Our nights usually end up with us playing video games or watching movies, and I like that don’t get me wrong...but tonight, you think we can do something different?” Makoto opened his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Ren’s cheek. “Something more…?”

“Without clothes?” Ren asked, doing so with a straight face. Makoto weakly glared up at his boyfriend, though he just kissed the raven again.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“Love you too, Makoto.”

“...I love you, Ren.”

* * *

Ren was careful as he removed his hood, smiling despite the bandages on his face.

Everyone’s eyes lit up. Cheers were shouted with all of their hearts, and arms thrown around Ren’s shoulders as he was hugged from every direction. Whispered concerns and gentle caresses of skin; Ann was quick to step aside and push Naegi Makoto right into his boyfriend’s arms. Ren caught the tiny brunette with ease, smiling into his hair.

“You’re alive,” Makoto breathed against the smooth, pale column of Ren’s neck, letting the tears fall. He was smiling though, so big Sojiro could see it from where he stood.

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Ren whispered, lifting the older boy off the floor as he kissed him sweetly. “I promised, I tend to keep my promises you know. Especially to pretty cute boys.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“I love you too, Makoto.”

The luckster rolled his eyes but didn’t demand to be put back down. Instead, he just held onto Ren tighter and honed in on his heart beating.

Strong, steady, loud but soothing. And most important of all, alive.

Amamiya Ren is still alive.

Alive.

* * *

Makoto blinked when Ren held out his hand, looking from the tips of delicate fingers to the raven’s smiling face.

A silent inquiry, followed by a mute response. Twin smiles and a single nod; the tiny brunette slipped his hand into Ren’s and squeezed, letting the raven pull him up with ease. Once he was standing to his full height, which wasn’t really that tall compared to his boyfriend, Makoto wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck. Ren responded by pecking Makoto on the cheek and resting his hands on his hips.

Music softly playing from Ren’s phone, their books temporarily forgotten, Morgana fast asleep so he can’t comment on the “gross lovey-dovey mess” going on. It was perfect.

“So, you coming with me?” Ren asked, a tad hopefully and a whole lot curious.

Makoto rolled his eyes, pressing his face lightly against Ren’s shoulder. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

Ren just laughed and rested his head on top of Makoto’s. Eyes fluttering shut, the raven gave the tiny brunette a soft squeeze. “I love you, Mako-chan.”

“...I love you too, Ren-chan. So much,” Makoto whispered, squeezing back. Eyes slightly wet with tears, the luckster breathed in his boyfriend’s scent and relaxed, really relaxed.

The worst was over now. Ren wasn’t dead. Ren was here, alive.

And that was better than despair.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I don't own the Persona series/property. That is all Atlus. I do not own the Dangan Ronpa series/property either. That is all Spike Chunsoft's doing. I just like writing stories with their lovely creations, but they are not mine.~


End file.
